This is it
by Diddy.L
Summary: Like some amazing fics of this couple I'll try to evoke the life of a couple, from the pretty beginning 'til the end. This will be, at some point or from the beginning, a Jemily fanfic. There will be mature content so I prefer to be save and rate it as such from the start.


**None of Criminal Minds original characters or cases belong to me. This is my little parallel fantasy. I hope you enjoy it. **** I'm not a native English speaker so I hope there aren't a lot of spelling or cultural mistakes. ****Any review will be appreciated. **

**Chapter 1**

Being in a team full of profilers meant no room for such a thing like privacy but Jayje had managed to hide her true feelings from all the team. At least she did it from all of them but one, her best friend. And she really needed her best friend right now.

"I have fucked everything up" says Jayje as she enters her office, her best friend following her and shutting the door.

"What do you mean?" is her best friend's answer. She had been expecting this chat for a while, excited that it was finally happening but from her point of view Jayje should be sharing some great news, instead of that she looked kind of… devastated. "Did she turn you down?" Are her next words, in an incredulous tone, she was sure it was a two-way thing. That was why she had been encouraging her best friend to make a move on her crush.

"I… I didn't tell her. I couldn't. Pe… you know how I made a big mistake on that New Orleans case…?" Garcia gets more serious and thinks just briefly, pondering the hesitant tone in her friend's voice, she nods but isn't so sure.

"You mean the big LaMontagne mistake?" As she sees how her friend's discomfort is getting bigger as each second pas and as she sees JJ nodding _and_ blushing she can't believe what she assumes she is going to hear next. "You aren't thinking about coming back to that, right? Jayje I know you were scared to admit you had feelings for a woman, I get it, I swear, but that is _so not_ the answer" JJ tries to cut her but Garcia is pretty excited about what she has to say. "We've been working on that, you know everyone will support you and everyone will still love you. I can't believe you're going back on that track of thought" JJ tries again, every second more upset whit everything.

"It's not-"

"Oh, no. Have you seen him again? Did you sleep with him again?" Garcia is really freaking out right now and kind of mad at her friend for her stubbornness at not accepting her feelings "Oh, JJ, I thought you were already coping with your feelings, your _true_ feelings. I won't let you go back to him. He isn't right for you. You don't love him. You slept with him 'coz you were scared to face your true feelings, scared of your feelings for Emily. She's the one JJ! You know that! Why are you thinking otherwise?!" She has been lost in her rambling but as soon as she looks at JJ's eyes her heart gets crushed. JJ is crying like river long crying. Penelope goes to her and hugs her hard. "Oh, sweetheart, it's ok. Don't worry. If you don't want to cope with it it's ok. I'll support you no matter what. You know that. I just want you to be happy". She hugs her even harder, having JJ's head against her neck.

"It's… it's not that." It's the simple but sobbing answer, almost in a whisper.

"What is it Jen?" Now Garcia is really worried about her friend. _What else can it be? She hasn't had any other problem. Did she? No she didn't! She would have told me_! JJ takes a long breath and hugs Garcia harder, almost crushing her. She needs that. She needs her friend right now.

"I'm… pregnant" is the soft but broken answer. Garcia freezes not knowing how to react, but JJ keeps going on. "I know I want to keep it. Oh my god… I want to have the baby, but how can I do it on my own? How can I think of telling Emily how I feel about her right now? I can't, I just… can't. And I told Will, I told him I was pregnant and he said it wasn't his problem. He told me I already made my decision the moment I told him it was a mistake to be with him and that he doesn't want me to have the kid. Penelope, how am I supposed to tell my family I got pregnant by running towards a man the moment I felt most vulnerable and most scared because I fell for a woman? I can't do that. I can't do this. I'm so lost right now. What about the job? What am I supposed to do the moment the baby's born? I don't know how… how… I don't even know what I'm thinking right now" Somewhere in that speech the crying stopped but JJ kept hugging her friend the whole time. And Garcia hugged her back the whole time, processing all her friend was telling her. She needed her right now and she was going to be right besides her the whole time.

"You listen to me Jayje, and listen to me carefully. Right now you are scared, I get it, but you aren't alone. We aren't just friends, we are family. The whole team is a pretty exceptional family who supports every one of us. You will get through this because you aren't alone, you won't be, ever. And your family will understand because they love you and they will love your baby just the same. About Will… Forget him, for real. Tell him you will have the baby, tell him and let him decide, if he doesn't want the baby ask him to give his rights up, so you won't have to worry about him, ever. We will sort the problem with work if it ever is one, it won't even be a problem. You will be a mom _and_ an FBI agent. And Emily… maybe it's not the best time but I know she feels something for you, something strong. If you don't want to tell her right now, that's fine, don't tell her. But please, _please_, don't give up on this chance. I know you can be really happy with her. I know it in my heart" as she says that, she takes a little step back and look at her in the eyes. "You won't be alone, sweetheart. You know I'll be like super excited to be your baby's auntie" she smiles, a big smile, a smile that makes JJ smile a little bit, now there's some hope in her eyes. Garcia hugs her again and gives her a big kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks Pe… I… I guess I freaked out. I found out I am pregnant this morning. I've been feeling kind of weird and then the talk with Will… It just… It overwhelmed me. Thank you, thought. You always make me feel better."

"No worries, sunshine, that's what family is for" she smiles a big smile.


End file.
